Redesign
by GothicBlueEyes
Summary: He loved everything about her, but one thing. With all of his heart, he hated the thought of her being in love with such a terrible selfish man. "She doesn't have to love me in return." He told himself. "But why does she have to be in love with such a horrible monster?"
1. Chapter 1

The story your about to read is not intended to be a long series. *but that could change* Some chapters more then likely will only be a few paragraphs long; they won't be as long as versus my other fanfictions. And I hope it pulls on your heart strings and cause of the feels. Some scenes may be disturbing and a bit much for some in future chapters. This is reasons why its rated M. **reader discretion is advised.** **and enjoy.**

* * *

His fingers brushed through his red locks as his eyes scanned the desk that sat in front of his sight. His hand reached and fiddled with a pencil that sat upon its wood surface as he made it sit perfectly vertical with the table. He then moved over and fixed the pink cup that held peppermint water and sat it at the top corner. Taking in a deep breath, he tried to calm his OCD behavior. Biting on his lip, he fought a smile, he was just excited, he always got like this everyday he came into work; everything had to be perfect.

"You ready to get designing?" her bell like voice spoke behind him. His eyes turned and looked at her. She stood there in a long blue sundress with white and pink polka dots across the fabric. A silver heart locket sat upon her collarbone and a brown braided leather bracelet upon her right wrist. The sight of her, made his heart drop 10 stories down. Her everything made his mind become confused and stomach filled with fluttering butterflies. He became numb at just being around her person. Her presence made him go quiet and trouble figuring out what to do next. He smiled at her and nodded as he followed her to the table in the room. He rushed over, blushing as he held the chair out to her. She giggled and curtsied slightly before she sat down, pushing her dress underneath as she sat along. He pushed her close to the table gently and stood over her as he watched her draw a figure along the sheet. Eyes watching her small hand move swiftly as she stared along the sheet. He laid one hand along the desk as he leaned in close. He went to touch her shoulder with the other, but hesitated and gripped the back of the chair she sat in as he watched her draw.

His soul had always felt something was missing. His heart always felt whole once he would draw along paper and let his emotions show along the sheets covered in lead with each stroke he made. But when he wasn't creating, he felt empty, he felt part of him was gone. This was reasons why he would always be drawing. No matter where he was, he was drawing in his sketchbook. "Now, I was thinking of a trailing skirt with this design, when the model wears it, it will flow along the runway and somewhat resembles waves. Do you think that would look nice, Nathanael?" She told as she ran the pencil down. He nodded and smiled. He felt such ways all his life, that was until he met her; Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She was different from most girls. Something about her, he was drawn toward. She was beautiful, kind, loving and just perfect. She was a creative type as well, which made him want her more. Her mind, he wanted to unlock and be a part of that world of hers. He loved her, he always had, ever since high school. He loved her with all his heart. And he was blessed to be able to work with her. But alas, the strings of fate were not on his side.

He loved her, but she was in love with someone else.

His breath got caught in his throat and body stiffened as his eyes glared down at the paper as he heard the devils voice enter the room. Adrien Agreste. His hand clenched into a fist along the table as he watched her body shift slightly toward Adrien. If Nathanael could, he would growl. Adrien chuckled as a group of assistance where around him, falunting over him and asking for if he needed anything. The smug look on his face of enjoyment made Nathanael want to knock his pretty face in. His eyes looked over at him as his white suited body walked over to them. "How are the designs going?" he questioned as he strolled over to Marinette, coffee in one hand other on his side. His voice felt like glass stabbing into Nathanael's skin; his gaze moved from him and back at the figure along the design. Marinette smiled as she was at a loss of words.

"Fine." Nathanael spoke firmly as he didn't look up from the page. Marinette's smile faded as she heard the tone in his voice. "We are finishing the last bit of designs for the showing next month."

Adrien tilted his head toward him, leering at him and then looked to Marinette. She blushed and nodded, pushing her hair behind her ear as she looked away, her long pony tail swaying side to side as she spun the chair side to side. Adrien smiled at her. "Well, I can't wait to see them all." He claimed as he stroke her under her chin. Marinette turned bright red. She stuttered. "Y-yes, we will finish the sketches tonight. I promise" She told as she nodded frantically. "Well, you are amazing, I know I'll love them no matter what. Bring them by my office tomorrow and we can discuss everything over a glass of wine." He winked as he walked off.

Nathanael took in a sharp breath as his knuckles turned white. He hated that she was putty in his hands. Adrien always took advantage of her being in love with him. It sickened him. Marinette turned in her chair, letting a big happy sigh out and returned to sketching. "I hope he does approve these designs." She smiled as she leaned on her hand along the desk, her eyes glanced and blinked as she looked at the tension in his hand along the desk. She looked up at him and stared along his irritated face. "You okay?" she wondered. His eyes jolted to her through his red locks, his grip loosened as he stared into the ocean along her eyes. He nodded. "Y-yeah, sorry, just, um, _nervous_ , I hope he likes the designs too." He lied. Marinette's face softened and she smiled up at him. His heart clenched tightly at the sight of her. She was putty in Adrien's hands. But he was putty in Marinette's'. He side smiled back to her, she then returned to the design.


	2. Chapter 2

The office was quiet, only two figures remained behind. The windows outside were dark as the city lights gleamed below the large tower.

He smiled at her as she turned toward him. "Have a great night." She smiled as she held her papers close to her person. His heart would race with each word she spoke in his direction, he had to take in a deep breath to say a word, but words couldn't come out, so he just nodded like an idiot. She giggled and turned off with a small wave. She then whistled as she headed to the elevator. "Tikki." She called as she pushed the button, a perky little Yorkshire rose from her pink bed. The small dog barked and ran toward them, she ran in a circle around Nathanael, licking his hand before running to Marinette. Marinette bent down, attaching a leash to her. "Time to go home little ladybug." The dogs tail wagged as she went around in circles, little bow in her hair bounced all around.

Nathanael bit his lip as she walked in as the doors opened. "D-do you need any help, getting home?" he asked as he held onto the door to keep them open. She looked up at him. "Oh, no, it's fine, thank you." She smiled at him again. "Y-you sure?" he asked again as he let the door go, scratching his cheek. "I'll be fine you sweet tomato, have a great night." She told as the doors shut slowly, she threw him a wink before he lost sight of her. He turned bright red, smiling as he scratched the back of his head. His breath released from his lips as the smile wouldn't fade from his face as he walked over to their work space.

His heart was racing rather fast. He closed his eyes taking in a deep breath. She always got him, every day, it was torturous, but, he loved it. He let his breath go again as he turned and picked up the loose papers. He stacked them together and placed them in the draw below. Picking colored pencils up and putting them in their proper spots. His hand reached, grabbing her pink cup as butterflies fluttered around in his stomach. He quickly rinsed her cup out in the office sink before placing it in the cabinet. A slight shiver went up his spine as a presence entered the room.

"Hey, you forgot this trash right here." A voice spoke suddenly. Nathanael jumped from the sudden voice as he turned and then glared, crossing his arms, leaning onto the counter. "Oh, oops, you're not the janitor, my bad, you both wear such similar clothing." Adrien claimed as he tilted his sunglasses down. Nathanael rolled his eyes and huffed staring at the cocky man. "What, cat got your tongue?" Adrien smirked and his chuckle echoed the room as he slipped his glasses from his face and tucked them into his suit pocket. "Hardy, har, har." Nathanael continued his glared at him, Adrien cleared his throat as he looked around. "Marinette still here?" he questioned. Nathanael's hands clentched his grey jacket hard as his body stiffened. "No. She went home."

"Hmph, too bad. I was going to ask if she wanted to go out drinking."

"She doesn't drink." Nathanael claimed, Adrien looked at him with an amused face. "She'll drink wine now and again, but she doesn't like drinking. If you'd pay attention at the after parties, then you'd know."

Adrien chuckled as he leaned on the counter. "Girls enjoy getting drunk, she's just lying to you, cause you're her little teddy wuse." He teased flicking Nathanael's nose as he turned away. Nathanael glared. "Adrien, we aren't in High School anymore." He glared. Every since they were younger, Adrien always bullied him. But only when Marinette wasn't around. Adrien put his sunglasses back on. "Yeah, I know, I'm your boss now." He smirked evilly.

Nathanael growled under his breath, his ears turned red with anger. "You **can't** treat employees like this." Adrien chuckled to himself as the little guy tried defending himself, he always found it amusing when he tried being the big guy.

"I can if you want to keep your job." He side smiled as it didn't faze Nathanael. "Or, say, if you want, Marinette to keep _her_ job. This _is_ her dream, _right_?" he told with a raise of his brow. Nathanael puffed, looking away from him, hand clenching into a fist. He hated this man with all of his heart. "See you later, tomato head." he claimed with a smug look on his face as he left to the elevator. Nathanael's heart burned with such hatred for this man, he sighed. But he couldn't do anything about it. He wanted Marinette to live her dream, he would endure any torture Adrien threw at him. "Anything for you, Marinette." he whispered as his bangs loomed over his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ma-Marinette. I love you." Nathanael whispered. His hands shook slightly as they were griped together, eyes closed. "I've cared for you since High School. And I know you love Adrien, but, he isn't right for you. You don't have to return the feelings for me, but, please, open your eyes, Adrien is not a good person." He gulped as he bit his lip hard and stared at his own reflection. He groaned as he slouched over the sink. He sounded like a desperate idiot. Clenching his shirt where his heart was he stared down at the drain, his heart ached with each thought of her. He was desperate. Mainly wanting her to see Adrien for who he truly was. A spoiled rotten man, who cared for nobody but himself and making money. He didn't want to see her get hurt. He didn't want that, not one bit. He leaned close to the glass and blew hot air onto the glass. A thick cloud covered its shinny surface. His finger glided across, drawing a big heart. He drew cursively in Marinette's name; dotting the eye with a smaller heart.

He jumped as a knock sounded on the door, his face turned red as he turned back to the mirror and quickly whipped the glass. "A-almost done!" he stuttered, he totally forgot he was in the public bathroom. His face was still bright red as he walked from the bathroom, the person waiting, staring with confusion. He shook his head, smacking his cheeks slightly as he tried to concentrated as he walked into the sitting room to the coffee shop. He cleared his throat as stared along the room at Marinette. She sat at a bench with a latte to her lips, waiting for his return. He took in a deep breath and walked over to the bench and sat down. She looked up at him and smiled. "You okay? You were in there a while." She claimed as she sat the coffee down and reached, pulling her folder out.

"Y-yeah, sorry." He claimed. She smiled cutely at him as she sat the folder along the table, pushing her hair behind her ear, her ladybug earrings gleaming in the light. "Okay, so I went through all the designs and put them in here. I was wanting to see which ones you preferred."

Nathanael smiled as he took the folder off the table and flipped through the designs, crossing his leg onto the other as he leaned along the table. "Its hard to pick favorites, we both worked very hard on these." He told as he looked up at her. She giggled. "I know. I just want to know your favorite, so I can suggest them to Mr. Agreste."

Nathanael's face fell from the smile and into a serious expression, he cleared his throat as he flipped along the pages. That name just automatically pissed him off. Her saying it though, with such love in her tone. It was like she shot a gun at his heart. His eyes glanced up at her earrings as she took another sip of her coffee. His finger pointed along the page as he looked back down. "I like this one, the ladybug patterned dress. I don't remember drawing this one together." He spoke, her face brightened. "O-oh really? Um. Yeah, that was one I sketched last night. I didn't mean it to be in there." She blushed as she took the folder from him. "Do you think Adrie-I mean Mr. Agreste will like it?" she questioned. She tucked the folder into her bag as he fell back against the bench. He looked off away from her. Scuffing under his breath as he crossed his arms. "Knowing him, he'll make us change all of the designs. That controlling spoiled rotten-"

"Nathanael." Marinette whispered as she looked to him. He looked to her and sighed.

"I'm sorry, but, I just hate that we give him the designs and he gets all the credit."

"He doesn't get all the credit, Nathan." She stated firmly. "We get partial credit. Without him, our designs would never be on the runway."

"His name and company go on each clothing." Nathanael poked the surface of the table firmly as he was stating his opinion. "He barley mentions the people that actually come up with the design. Without us, he wouldn't even have that design."

Marinette sighed at her partner. "That's how it goes Nathan. He provides the supplies, and we get to design for him. If that is the only way we can get our work out there, then there is no problem with that."

Nathanael shook his head as he groaned, laying it on his hand that promped along the table. She was right on that part. Without Adrien's name, they were nobodies. He didn't care for himself being a nobody, he was a nobody all through his life, but it was Marinette's dream to be a designer. She was the reason he stayed around. He was the only one that understood her style and supported her, and who actually got along with her. He licked his bottom lip and bit it as he stared at his untouched coffee. He sat there, quietly as Marinette stared at him. She sighed and slowly stood. "I think I should go." She told turning, she blinked as Nathanael's hand gripped her wrist. She looked back at him as his eyes stayed glued to the table. "Stay. Please."

She side smiled. "It's okay, Nathanael, I understand you being upset, but, you have to put those feelings to the side."

His eyes stayed along the table, hand gripping her wrist tightly, his thumb rubbed along the bracelet she wore. The one he had given her a year ago. Her warm presence around him, he didn't want that to go away. "I do need to go though, I have to run this over to Mr. Agreste's office." She told as she pulled her hand away. Nathanael's eyes shot up as she turned to walk off. He stood to his feet. "Y-your going without me?" he questioned. She looked back at him. "Well, Mr. Agreste asked to see me privately, and you also don't see up to going anyways."

Nathanael pressed his lips together hard as his eyebrows creased into a slight glare. "I'm going with you." He claimed as he reached, grabbing his own bag, throwing it over his shoulder. He didn't trust Adrien being with Marinette without him there. He never let her be with him alone for too long. Marinette frowned. "I don't know Nathanael. He asked me to go alone."

"I'm part of those designs, aren't I? It's only fair."

She took in a deep breath and sighed, smiling at him. He was right, he was part of the project as well. "Okay, but, promise me that-"

"I promise I'll behave." He smiled down at her. Their eyes locked, as he stared at her seriously. She giggled. "You better act like the sweet tomato I know and love."

His heart jumped at the love part, he bit his inner lip as she started out to the door. He smiled and quickly bolted, opening the door for her.


	4. Chapter 4

His eyes stared along the payment with such focus as they strolled along the sidewalk, hands shoved into his jacket pockets as the warm spring air and sun gleamed around them. She slightly walked a little ahead of him as she gripped the folder close to her body; she was nervous but tried to hide it. His eyes of cadet blue looked across the sparkling rock fragments up to her as her vanilla scent drifted into his nose. His eyes admired her as he looked her body over. Her long legs walked with such confidence, her slender body and porcelain skin looked as if it would break if you barely touched her. Her long blueish dark hair that was pulled back in her pony tail bounced along with each step she took. His heart jumped every second he looked at her. He had to tell her. He needed to tell her. Right now, before they got to the office. He had to tell her of his feelings. His hand reached to touch her shoulder.

He licked his dried bottom lip as he looked away, quickly scratching his head as it jerked away from her, when she slightly turned toward him. He cleared his throat, trying to act like he wasn't staring. Her eyes bounced back and forth as she read his expression and then went forward again. She then gasped as her flat bottom shoes got caught on an uneven piece of sidewalk panel. Nathanael gasped as he reached for her as her body went to fall to the ground. He gripped her arm as he held her body up from making contact with the floor. He blinked as another hand had also reached, grabbing her other arm from next to him and her. Her folder fell to the floor as both hands pulled her back. Marinette shook her head slightly as she regained her balance, she looked to Nathanael and then looked next to her other side. They both looked over stunned at the third party. Nathanael's eyes gleamed with hate as he looked along the smug face as he kept his hold onto Marinette's arm.

"You okay Princess?" he questioned her as he let her arm go, lifting his sunglasses up and resting onto his golden locks. Marinette stared up at awe at Adrien that stood before her. She stared at him as if he was a god that just came and rescued her from falling into a deep abyss filled with hungry monsters. Adrien looked away from Marinette and to Nathanael. Their eyes locked as lighting flashed between them as they glared in silence. Marinette squeaked and looked to Nathanael's hand that still held onto her arm. "Ow, Nathanael your hurting Me." she claimed as she looked up at his face that was still locked onto Adrien. His gaze was cut off by her plea and quickly let go, he didn't realize he had squeezed her so hard.

"I-I'm sorry" he gulped as he watched her rub her red skin. He made a sour face at he just hurt her, she was fragile like he thought or he was just a tad stronger then he thought when he was filled with anger. Adrien smirked slightly with a small short chuckle in his throat. He bent down, picking up Marinette's folder and a few of the papers that slipped out. "Ah, are these the designs?" he questioned as he shuffled through them, placing them back into the folder. "Ah, y-yes." She spoke as she bowed to him. Why did she bow? She questioned herself. She blushed and quickly shot back up awkwardly, scratching her neck as her skin grew hot. "Um, y-yeah, we were coming to your office to show you, the doodles, I mean the designs." Adrien always made her fidget and nervous. She always acted goofy around him.

Nathanael took in a sharp breath through his nose as he watched Adrien enjoy her quirkiness. But Adrien's eyes gleamed looking at Nathanael. " _We_? Hm. I thought I asked you to come alone." He claimed as he tucked the folder into his arm. Marinette grimaced as she gulped. "Um, y-yeah, well, Nathan is a part of the line-up, so it's, only fair to have him on the meeting as well." She told as her face grew hotter and hotter. Adrien sighed, Nathan noticed that his jaw cracked slightly as he was holding back a snarl and then smiled down to Marinette, placing his hand onto her shoulder. "That's fine, come, lets head up to my office." He told as they turned toward the nearest building a few paces a head. Nathanael glared and growled under his breath as Adrien gripped her shoulder firmly. His grumbled as he slowly followed behind, hands clenched in fist. He hated this man, and Adrien knew it, and hated him as well. He teased him by using Marinette. He made his blood boil.


	5. Chapter 5

"Adrikins~" A female voice squealed as they all walked in through the glass doors. Nathanael shivered at the high pitch voice as it echoed across the white room that could blind you. Nathan and Marinette both groaned to themselves as the bouncing blonde made her way over to them. Here came chaos, with a capital 'C'. Adrien pulled his hand away from Marinette's shoulder and chuckled slightly as the female hugged him around the neck suddenly. "How is my kitten doing?" she wondered as she smirked over his shoulder at Marinette that stood behind him, she pet Adrien's golden pony tail as she stuck her tongue out at her. Marinette's blood boiled, glaring up at the female. Nathanael smiled to himself, Chloe was annoying but at least she kept Adrien away from Marinette majority of the time. Adrien sighed, pulling the woman down by her small hips. "I'm fine, and Chloe, I've told you, no more contact like that. You're my second in command. Not my wife."

She pursed her lips. "Awe, but I would make such a great one, if you just gave me a chance. I can give you whatever you want." She teased as she played with his scarf, winking at him. "Anytime you want~" Adrien cleared his throat blushing as his green eyes looked away from her. "Chloe, I need to go, I have a meeting with Marinette and, Nathan." He told, pulling her perfectly manicured hands away from his person. She grunted, crossing her arms as they made their way pass her, her bracelets jingled as they clashed together. Marinette turned to her, sticking her tongue out, mimicking the blondes previous actions. Nathanael chuckled slightly as he touched her shoulder, pulling her forward as they made their way to the elevator.

Chloe scuffed. "Sabrina! Where is my coffee!" she yelled as she turned off.

Nathanael leaned his right shoulder on the side of the elevator as they made their way in as Adrien stood on the left side, Marinette in the middle. His blue eyes glared upon the glass as his temple pressed against the wooden stylized walls. The light music played as the doors shut, enclosing them in the small container. Marinette looked over at the city to the wall size window of the elevator that was on the side of the building and could look outside. The sun gleamed through and warmed the elevator slightly. Nathanael closed his eyes as the sun beamed on his eyes. If he didn't have to do this, he would just lay outside and sleep on this warm day. He took in a deep breath, he just wanted this day to be done and over with. His eyes opened and he looked over, his eyes turned into a beam as he glared as his eyes locked with Adrien's. Adrien chuckled and looked away to Marinette, he smirked placing his hand on Marinette's shoulder; the one close to Nathanael's side of the elevator. Marinette jumped slightly at the sudden contact, looking up at Adrien. She blushed and quickly looked away, avoiding eye contact. Her heart beat fast as his hand was touching her bare shoulder. He was touching her, what should she do? Should she shrug him away? Let him keep it there? She really liked Adrien, so she enjoyed his touch but was it professional to be in contact with him? "You want anything to drink bugaboo?" he questioned as the elevator came to a halt on the top floor, the doors opening slowly as he motioned her through with his touch.

She gulped slightly, ears burning hot as he used the old nickname on her. "U-um, s-sure." She claimed. Nathanael followed behind, his arms crossed, nails digging into his skin. He would bleed if he dug any harder. Just the thought of them two, he hated it with a fiery passion. "What will you like? RedArmor 100? GraceVine 1862? How about a Tusa-"

"A shirly temple, will be fine." She explained as she slightly looked to him and then away. "I don't drink."

Adrien blinked slightly and looked to Nathanael, who smirked to himself. He tried telling him, but did he listen, nope. Adrien cleared his throat as he pulled at his scarf feeling the universe weighing down on him. "One cherry sprite, coming up." He explained sourly as he snapped his fingers to nearby workers before they made their way to his office doors. "And Nathanael?" she whispered. Adrien took in a sharp breathe through his nose. "I'm fine." Nathan told, he could tell if he pushed Adrien any further, he would turn into some werewolf or something. Adrien smiled at Marinette, opening the door for her. "Make yourself at home." He told as they both walked into his office; the smell of some cinnamon potpourii mixture hitting their faces. Nathan had been in the man's office only a few times, it seemed to change almost every time. Only thing that never changed was his expensive taste for the décor. As you enter, the first thing you really could see was the city scape behind his desk of the wall to wall window view. Cat sculptures lined the far side wall and his company logo across the wooden surface, nearby was a pool table and a couple of book shelves. A black leather couch sat in front of his desk, it was where his clients would sit during a meeting. Marinette lightly sat down on the left side of the couch, leaving room for Nathanael to sit next to her as Adrien made his way to his own black leather chair.

The designs were spread across the desk as they were discussing all of the details to ever wardrobe piece. Nathanael was quiet shocked a bit to himself as they were actually discussing some interesting points to ever piece, maybe Adrien was wanting to just talk things over with Marinette, and not flirt with her. But still, he didn't trust him with Marinette, no matter what. "This collar line along this outfit, I would like it switched with this one." He explained, tapping the paper with his pencil. Marinette nodded as she took notes down in her polka-dotted notebook. Nathan's eyes looked across the man's desk as they talked to one another back and forth. His gaze came upon at a picture of a younger Adrien and his father in a black frame prompted along the desk next to the man's old name plate; Gabriel Agrest written across the gold surface. Nathan had never met the man when he was alive, but he heard that he was rather a harsh man. He was so harsh, that he once fired a lady just because she wore round glasses. Like father like son he could guess, since Adrien was harsh in his own ways. Adrien could see Nathan looking to the picture along the glass. He gripped it firmly in his finger tips and turned it away from him, going back to the designs. "This aqua blue, please make it seafoam blue. And these buttons, make sure they have a silver inner piece to it."

Marinette jotted everything down as Adrien shuffled through the papers. He organized them together in his grip before sitting them back down. He leaned back in his chair. "That will be it, I believe." He explained, looking to Marinette and then to Nathanael. Nathanael stood, taking the papers into his grasp. "Thank you." Nathan spoke bitterly but with relief that this meeting was finally over. Marinette stood and gave him a short bow of thanks. Again with the bowing. She blushed and cleared her throat. "T-thank you, Adr-Mr. Agreste. Nathan and I will get started on these pieces with the other workers as soon as possible before next week's fashion display."

"Thank you." Adrien claimed as he leaned across his desk, staring up at her and then glancing at Nathanael and his glaring face. He closed his eyes and sighed, leaning back against the leather and turned in his seat. "You may go."

Marinette nodded and quickly turned, Nathan following behind her as he handed the papers to her. She fidgeted with them, placing them back into the binder as Nathanael opened the door for her, before making their way out. As the doors came to a close, Marinette let out a big sigh of relief. "Oh my gosh!" she told, holding onto her chest. "Is your heart beating as fast as mine? That was scary." She told as she jumped in her feet slightly. Nathan chuckled slightly as her body danced with relief. "I was worried he wouldn't like any of them."

"Why wouldn't him, I mean, I understand not liking mine, but yours were fine." He told. "He did make some rather good points on some of our designs though, I'm actually shocked."

"Well, he's not just a pretty face, of course he has his own input for the designs for his fashion line."

"Pretty face my a-a-acho!" Nathanael stopped and suddenly sneezed like a mouse. Marinette turned in surprise, her lips pursed together, cheeks puffing up as she tried not to laugh. But she couldn't hold it in long and giggled cutely. "Awe, is my little Tomato Mouse getting sick?" she teased. He blushed, as he scratched his nose. "No, just, allergies." He claimed, slightly embarrassed by that name.


	6. Chapter 6

This couldn't be happening. This never happens to him, well, it rarely happens to him. Nathan sat up on his side as he leaned over his bed, coughing harshly. His throat burned with each gust of wind that was forced from his lungs. His body grew limp and weak, his muscles aching as he laid back against his pillow. His bare back sliding across the fabric as he shivered to himself, brushing his nose against his cotton blanket. His body felt as if he got hit by a train and was dragged over 10 miles and then left to die. Smacking his dry lips together, he kept his eyes shut to keep his world from spinning. He hated being sick, he rarely would get sick, and when he did become ill, it would hit him hard. He laid his hand against his sweaty chest as he began coughing again. His warm breath heated the small chamber underneath the blanket that he took refuge under. A groan escaped his lips as his bell chimed to his phone. "Fuck" he mumbled as his arm reached out. The somewhat cooler air from outside his fortress causes him to shiver as he was feeling across his small table for his vibrating phone. Feeling its cold surface, he quickly snaked it under his blankets and looked down across the screen. Marinette's name and picture appeared across the bright screen. A small smile appeared across his pale white face as he peered down at her picture of them two taking a selfie together, he had cropped himself out somewhat and she was the main focus.

That was a picture they took when they went to the Eiffel tower for one of their drawing days for inspiration.

He sniffled to himself, clearing his throat before he answered with a gravely hello. There was a long pause before her voice came along the other side. "N-Nathan?" she spoke confused like. "Is that you?" she wondered over the other line, the voice scared her, it sounded nothing like him. Nathan groaned slightly. "Y-yeah." He coughed. "It's me."

"Nathan, you sound terrible, are you sick? Do you need me to bring you some soup? Blankets? A heating pad? Ice pack?" she rambled slightly on the other side, he sighed to himself as he laid his forearm across his forehead, his phone hanging away from his ear as she rambled on and on. He took in a long deep breath before pulling it back to his ear, he spoke, trying to cut her off as she continued to rabble onward. "Mar. Marinette. Marinette. I'm fine. Just, sick, I'm not dying. Though I feel like it." He assured her. "Well, I'll let Adrien know you won't be coming in today." Marinette claimed. Nathan coughed as he sat up. "What, no, I'm fi-" he had a slightly cough attack before he finished. "I'm fine, just, give me a few minutes." He explained. Marinette blinked. "Nathan, I think you should stay home, if you're worried about me, I'll be fine." She knew he was protective of her when it came to the other workers. She knew lots of them took advantage of her and bullied her because of her kind nature from time to time. Ever since Nathanael got the job, he found people around Marinette all the time, making her do their dirty work. Something in Nathanael snapped when started working there. He went all through school years, witnessing her get bullied by Chloe and then him being bullied himself. He couldn't stand there and let them take her dream away from her.

"Marinette, just give me a few minutes." He explained, before she could protest any further, he hung his phone up as he threw his weak legs over the side of his bed. A groan escaped his lips as his body fell back against the soft cushion, he closed his eyes as the world had started spinning. "I hate my life."

::

Marinette's lips creased down as she watched her team mate cough to his person. Her hands lowered to her lap as she gripped the needle and thread in her grasp. The fabric snaking down her legs and across the floor. He was trying so hard not to disturb others in the working space with his coughing, so he was trying to hold it in, which causes his body to shake and shiver. Marinette went to speak but held her words in as he sneezed to himself causing her to jump slightly. "Nathanael," She loved him, cared for him, seeing him being here while being ill, caused her pain. She rose from her sewing desk that sat in front of his and walked over to his side. "I think you should go home."

Nathanael looked up to her, bruises under his eyes. "What. No. I'll fine, it's only been an hour."

"Exactly, an hour, and your about to collapse and pass out." She explained as she tugged onto his arm. Even being weak and sick, he was still stronger than her; he didn't budge from his seat. Marinette grunted as she glared down at him. "Nathanael Michael Burns. Get up from that chair right now."

Nathanael looked back to his work, taking a sip of his tea, smiling to himself as she tried to use the full name card. "If you don't get up from your chair, I won't bring you my famous chicken dumpling noodle soup." She huffed and then looked back as a figure stood behind her. Nathanael chuckled, and continued to drink his cup. "Nice try Mari, I'm not moving from this sp-"

"Nathan." A male voice spoke. Nathanael swallowed his tea down the wrong pipe and started coughing on his beverage. He looked up and glared slightly as he gripped his burning throat. Adrien stood behind Marinette, face slightly unamused. "Go home." He told. Nathanael scuffed as he looked back to his papers, he could feel everyone's eyes on his spine as the room felt it was in closing in on him. "I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere." He explained. Adrien glared at the back of the tomato's head. "You need to go home, you're a risk to making everyone else sick." He told.

"It's just allergies."

Marinette sighed. "You're sick Nathanael, it's not allergies." She crept to his side and touched his face. His eyes glanced up at her at her soft touch. "You have a fever, your sweating, your body aches. It's a cold silly, probably the flu."

Nathanael gripped his pencil hard in his grasp as he glared along the page; of course she sided with Adrien. He grunted and went back to sketching on the paper. Marinette frowned and stepped back slightly. Adrien squinted his eyes at the man and walked over to him, he slammed his hand on the desk. "Nathan, I'm telling you, go home. Now." He glared down at him. Nathan beamed daggers up back at the man, his eyes then looked around to everyone in the room. Some were crossing their arms, glaring toward him, others covering their mouths, avoiding germs. He then looked to Marinette who quickly looked away from him. His heart squeezed tightly as he inhaled sharply jerking from his chair, throwing his pencil down hard. "Fine." He explained as he took his jacket from the back of his chair and turned toward the elevator. He threw his arms into his jacket as his eyes glanced over to Marinette and then toward the elevator doors. "I can sense when I'm unwanted."

Marinette sighed. "Nathan." She spoke and went to go after him. Adrien held a hand up to her, stopping her in her tracks. She stared up at him as his hand lowered and tucked into his pockets and then watched as his figure followed after Nathanael.

Nathanael murmured to himself in the elevator as he pressed the button rapidly. He couldn't believe he was cornered like that, everyone ganging up on him. He understood Marinette's concern. But he thought this was pointless, going home when there was work to be done. His eyes looked up from the button panel as a figure moved into the elevtor. His eyes glared over at Adrien who stood on the other side, leaning against the far wall. "Why the hell are you in here?" he grumbled. Adrien remained silent as he looked over at the city scape out the elevator. Dark clouds hung over the city as a light sprinkle fell over the buildings. The droplets screeched across the glass window pane. "I'm going to have my driver give you a ride home." He explained. Nathan flinched. "Like hell you're not." He glared. "I'll do fine walking."

"Nathan, it's raining." He told as he gestured toward the outside view. "You're my employee, I might as well help you."

"I'm fine walking in the damn rain. I'd rather walk through acid rain with daggers falling from the sky then ride in your bloody car." He glared, Adrien continued to stare outside at the city scape as the elevator continued to move downward.

"You walk in the rain, you'll get even sicker." Adrien spoke.

"So? As if you care."

Adrien was silent and then shot a look to Nathanael as the elevator came to a halt. "If you are sick then you are slowing my production down, and I can't have that."

"Oh boo-freakin-who." Nathanael spat as the doors waved opened and he started forward. He blinked as he was pulled back by the shoulder. He growled as he looked at the silver ring along the man's hand. Adrien leaned up to his ear. "Then Marinette will be stuck doing all your dirty work while trying to keep up with her own." Adrien claimed before pulling away and walking pass the sick Nathan and making his way into the lobby. Nathanael's heart stopped and sank to the floor. He was right, if he was sick for too long, then Marinette will have to do everything. She didn't have to, but knowing Adrien, he would do that to her, just to get under Nathanael's skin. And knowing Marinette, she would accept the job if Adrien was the one asking her to do it. Adrien stopped and looked back at the boy over his shoulder. "She already has so much on her plate already, getting those 20 designs done for the upcoming fashion show. I don't think she'd be able to do that, and do your work; draw up more spoiler designs for the show coming. Along with interior designs for the runway and after party, and there is also the invitations cards, the seating chart-"

Nathanael's hand gripped tightly into a fist, his knuckles turning white. "Okay. I get the picture."

"Good." Adrien spoke as he looked over and nodded to his shofar known by Gorilla. The man bowed his head slightly before opening the door for Adrien and Nathanael, flicking his hand and opening an umbrella for them as they stepped outside into the rain. "What's your address?" Adrien questioned as they made it outside. Nathanael glared and then looked to Gorilla. "134 Parkway Street."

Nathanael coughed slightly to himself as he sat on the other side of the limo, sinking into the leather as he kept his feet close away from the middle section across from Adrien. Adrien had his one arm prompted against the window seal, his legs at full extension, crossed slightly and his other hand on his lap as he looked outside. "Better enjoy this while you can Tomato Head." Adrien whispered causing Nathanael to look up at him. "This is probably your first and last time in a limo, must be one amazing thing to ride in such a luxury car. Let alone a top of line one like mine with seat warmers, surround sound, tv, and of course the mini cooler. Driven by one of the most experience driver body guards in all of Paris, France." Adrien teased, throwing Nathanael one of his evil smirks. Nathanael huffed and looked away, this man just loved showing off his power and money. "You think your all that, just because you're rich and have people that work for you."

"Well, I am, money and authority get you everything." Adrien claimed. "Anything I want, anyone I want, any time I want."

Nathanael huffed as he crossed his arms, looking out the window. "You are so full of it. Power, Money, and your still not happy."

Adrien squinted his eyes, glaring at him. "E-excuse me?"

Nathanael shot a glare toward Adrien. "You bullied me during school because you felt better about your own faults, you cover up your own damn problems by buying crap you don't need, that you think will help you. Telling people what to do, make you feel important because, I know and you know, we both know, you had daddy issues."

Adrien snarled at the short man. He went to bark back at him but Nathanael stopped him. "Daddy issues that you cannot fix since his passing, and now, all you have left to do for him is stick to his image and keep everything top of the line for his sake. And the only way to do that, in your mind, is to be just like him. Is that right? Be mean, tell others what to do. Torture others. That's what daddy would have wanted, huh?"

"Do you know who you are talking to?"

"My spoiled snobby ass selfish boss who thinks he is all that and can get anything he wants that has daddy issues who only keeps me around because I am the only one that ignores his bullying and continues to do his dirty work because I know I'm better then him in any life time and it just eats at his soul and he wants to break me. I think I know who I'm talking to, perfectly clear."

Adrien took in a sharp breath through his nostrils. "We are here, sir." Gorilla spoke as the vehicle came to a stop.

"Have a nice day. I'll see you when I start feeling better." Nathanael told sourly as he gathered himself and hopped out of the car as fast as he could go. Adrien glared out the window as he watched Nathanael make his way into the apartment building. That man just pisses him off so much, he just ate at his heart every time that guy spoke a single word.


End file.
